Old Digi's are Back
by shadow kei
Summary: this is about uhh.... yes another romance thing! well anyway! tai meets a....i changed my mind i'm not gunna ruin it for you r/r please!!! oh you gotta read it to find out what it's about and plus i suk at summaries ^-^ ~!CHAPTER 4 UP!~
1. Chapter One!!

Untitled  
  
Yes original I know!  
  
By: lacey otherwise known as- the crazy one/ tang/ crackhead/ ed/ toni/ silver youko  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own Arie/Aiyaki Starr! Yes I own her. So =P  
  
Well don't sue me! Please!! I am a poor black girl that doesn't even own herself! And I'm  
  
Broke! ::on knees begging:: Well.ANYWAY! On with this story that was originally spurred  
  
From boredom in my first period Speech class and was just continued in other classes from  
  
MORE Boredom. I see a pattern. Well anyway I'm posting this for my bud Shini, I guess  
  
she can be Called a muse but not really.. she just said it was a good story. so I guess that is a  
  
muse. It's HER fault if this sucks!! She said to make it kinda romantic and to continue it! All  
  
I did was Get a cheap idea and write it on paper!!! So please don't hurt me!! ::bows and begs  
  
for mercy:: Well please don't forget the reviews.. flame, praise.. it's all welcome just write  
  
something! PLEASE!! ::more begging:: Well I've ranted enough.. so before my 5 yr old  
  
person attention span wanders off I should type this up. So c-yaz  
  
"spoken" 'thoughts' [telepathic]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One!  
  
Tai, (who is now 15) walked down the street with his younger sister Kari (otherwise  
  
Known as Hikari). "So.. how's school been?", he asked of nervously, even though he didn't know why. "It's normal. Kind of boring." They continued talking and walking as if old friends and not brother and sister. As Tai turned the corner ahead of the laughing Kari (he something funny I guess), someone ran into him. "Hey watch it.", he said kind of annoyed. A young girl sat in front of him, where she had landed, she looked around 15. "Oh, sorry." She got up and dusted herself off. Tai nodded staring at her practically drooling. Hikari tugged at his sleeve, "Hey Tai, you okay?" Tai nodded looking at the girl who was just standing there looking confused, "Uhhh..you okay?" Tai blinked and blushed, "Uhhh.. yeah, fine.", he put his hand out totally ignoring Kari's presence, "Name's Tai." The girl smiled and shook his hand, "Mine's Arie." Kari stood there grinning, but getting annoyed at her older brother. "Well I've got to go, Nice to meet you Tai.", and with that she ran off. Tai watched the girl for a minute before Kari pulled his attention from the vision of the 5'5, dark-skinned, dark brown eyed, dark haired girl he had just encountered. "Well that was interesting." She said meaning her brother's behavior. Tai blushed again, "Well.ummm.. What were we talking about?" Kari giggled, "Well what was that all about?" Tai shrugged as he went back to walking. Kari smiled as she followed after him," You looked so funny, you know that? I just had to take a picture." Tai turned around on her, eyes wide, "Y-y.you took a picture!?" Kari nodded still smiling, "Yep.", she swung the camera she had around her neck. "It would be so funny to see what your friends thought of you after they saw how cool you were talking to a girl." Tai blinked, "You were such a sweet kid." Kari smiled, "Aww, don't worry Tai. I wouldn't show that picture to anyone. It's gonna go in my personal album." Tai nodded, "Good" "If you buy me an ice-cream like a good big brother." Tai sighed and dug in his jean pockets for some money, "Fine. Maybe you are still sweet after all, even with the blackmail going on." Kari just smiled at her brother  
  
They walked out of the ice-cream shop, both with cones. Kari with vanilla and Tai with chocolate. The two walked away from the shop and headed to the park that was nearby. "I remember back in the old days, how we brought Koromon out here,", Tai said reminiscing about the good old days, almost being killed by Digital Monsters, stuff like that. Kari nodded, "I wonder how Agumon is doing now anyway."  
  
It was just another beautiful Sunday in Tokyo, where the two could be lazy and do whatever.  
  
Tai yawned as he stretched after he finished his ice-cream. He plopped down on a bench looking up at the sky, "I wish I still was kickin bad digi butt. But I'm just another normal teem that gives advice to you new kids." He let out a fake/ slightly real sad sigh, "I feel so useless." Kari patted him on the back, "Don't feel useless, we would be in worse condition if it wasn't for you older kids." Tai nodded, "But now I'm old!" Kari grinned, "yes you are." Tai hung his head feigning utter sadness, "Thank-you for the reassurance Kari." "Your welcome." Tai took a look at his watch, "Oh sorry Kar but I better get going I've got to work on a report that's due tomorrow." She smiled and said, "Okay, c-ya Tai." Tai was up and gone in no time, not even stopping to say hi to Kari's male friend, Davis. Davis looked after the running Tai then turned his attention to Kari, his love interest. He walked over to her with a big smile, "Hi Kari.", he said cheerfully. Kari smiled back, "Hi, Davis." She stood up and threw away the paper that had wrapped her ice- cream cone. "Davis, you wanna come for a walk with me?" Davis' face turned red as he stuttered, "S-s-sure... Kari" Kari smiled, "Okay then." She started walking around the park with Davis beside her.  
  
Tai was back at the apartment (where the family lives) working on the computer on an American History report. (required or choice subject? You tell me.)  
  
Later on maybe around sunset Kari walks into the apartment from hanging out with Davis. "Anybody home?", she asks as she flops on the couch. Tai peeks out of the computer room, "Yeah, me. Mom and Dad went somewhere." Kari nodded as she walked to her room. "Hi Kari!", Gatomon said from her bed. Kari smiled at Gatomon, "Hi Gatomon.", she said with a yawn. She sat in the bed when Gatomon moved. Kari stretched out on the bed, and went to sleep, Gatomon didn't mind though.  
  
Around 10 o'clock Tai finishes his report, goes to his room, strips to his boxers (::drools:: what a thought) and goes to bad, bushed.  
  
  
  
The next day, in class Tai was talking with a few of his friends, about sports (soccer). Then the teacher came in, (I don't know any of the teacher's names, so I make them up.) Mr. Kudoh walked in. "Class." Everyone got quiet with that quiet, simple statement. (all teachers wish that! But they AIN'T GETTING IT!) The tall man looked around his mid-twenties with short sandy blonde/light brown hair with dark brown eyes (think Sakura's teacher, I forget his name). He smiled at the class, "Good morning class. Today we have a new student." The girl Tai ran into the day before walked through the door, in the dark green uniform looking very shy and quiet. "Ms. Aiyaki Starr." She smiled as she stood in front of the class but cringed slightly at the name. "You may sit next to Mr. Kamiya. Raise you hand please, Mr. Kamiya." Tai blinked making sure he wasn't seeing things as he raised his hand, "I coulda swore she said her name was Arie.", he muttered to himself.  
  
Arie smiled as she took a seat next to Tai, glad she knew one face, even though they weren't exactly 'friends'. Tai smiled at her, "Hi, Aiyaki, right?" She smiled but wrinkled her nose at the name, "Everyone calls me Arie. I don't like the name Aiyaki." Tai looked at her with his deep chocolate eyes, "I think it's a pretty name." Arie smiled as her face got a red ting, "Thanx." Matt looked over at his friend only to see a dark-skinned/haired girl smiling and blushing at something. 'Well he works fast.', he mused. Mr. Kudoh cleared his throat to get attention, looking in Tai and Arie's direction, Her face turned redder as she muttered an unheard, "Gomen.", she only knew slightly basic Japanese. Tai did the same, except grinned instead of blushing, since he was used to getting in some type of trouble.. often. When Mr. Kudoh was about to begin his lecture again, the bell rang. "Good day, class.", he said with a smile, seeming not to mind the interruption.  
  
Arie sighed a bit relieved at not getting in any trouble and a bit sad of not knowing anyone enough to call a friend.  
  
Everyone left the room, Tai was about to head to his next class with his best bud, Matt Ishida!, when he saw Arie, 'Man, it must be hard being the new kid.' A small smile came across his face, 'And I could get points if I help her out. Yes, Tai you ARE a genius.' Arie had gotten up and walked to the door and Matt was looking at Tai funny. "Hey, Matt. I'm gonna go help Arie out with her classes, so-" Matt grinned , "Yeah sure.", he walked out and Tai quickly went after Arie. She was standing in the hall, the side, looking a bit confused, "Argh! Stupid thing.", she muttered angrily. Tai came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, she jumped and turned quickly. "Oh, it's you.", she said giving a sigh of relief. "Yeah, me. It looks like you're having some problems with your schedule.", he said schedule like dem rich folks do, when their real snobby/snotty. She nodded looking a tad distressed, on purpose or not Tai didn't know. "Yeah, it's a difference from the ones we had where I used to go." Tai looked at her curiously as her state seemed to sadden, "Clearview." Tai blinked trying to think where that may be. "It's in America.", she said as if she read his thoughts. He nodded and patted her shoulder, "We;;, it'll get better. If you'll let me see your schedule, I can help you out and maybe get you to class before you're late.", he smiled reassuringly (reassuring what, I've got no clue. OH! I KNOW NOW! But you gotta figure it out ya self =P!) She handed over the schedule. Tai scanned it quickly, 'Whoa she's got most of my main classes. Including American History! I think I may have found a new tutor. Good-bye Izzy!' "Well right not you're supposed to be in room 312, which is the Literature Class (I don't know if you have to take Language Arts every year in Japan's high schools, but I've been informed you do here I'm just making up everything about this school, if you haven't already noticed. I'm already dreading high school!! Maybe I should just fail 8th grade on purpose..) I can show you where it is." Arie looked at him worried, "Umm. you don't have too, I don't want you to be late or anything on my account." "Aw.. don't worry. I've got this class next too.", he said loosely (??) Arie nodded and followed after Tai. 'Oh and we only have like a minute and a half to get up all those stairs! Man! Not my day, just not my day!,' he thought before breaking into a run over the stairs. (about 2 flights of stairs) Arie murmured, "What the." she took off after him guessing it was about to be the tardy bell, and she didn't want to be tardy.. at least her first week. (yes all MY personality.)  
  
They walked in winded, right after the bell had finished. (about 30 sec. Bell but don't ask how they made it up those stairs like that. adrenaline rush maybe?) Arie was ready to collapse in a seat, like Tai had done, but she had to be introduced to the class. "Class, this is Ms. Aiyaki Starr. Ms. Starr would you like to tell anything about yourself." 'Yeah, that I wanna die and you need a longer passing period to get up all those- Oh God, Tai's staring at me. He looks soo cute, sweaty..' (::drools:: I bet he does...::goes off into a dream state::) "No ma'am.", si all she could manage to say before she stared at Tai, no one noticed, except for the two of them of course. "You may site by Mr. Ishida. Matt please riase your hand.", the middle aged woman said. Arie tore her gaze from Tai's as she looked for the raised hand., 'That's the guy that I sat by last period. and I think he's Tai's friend.' She took her seat by Matt and listened to the teacher talk about conjunctions and stuff like that for their essays. Arie didn't worry though, she wasn't listening, she was gazing into space. Before she knew it the bell rang. (and before I knew it I fell asleep)  
  
During class Tai had been wondering what had gotten between the two. He had been staring at her, that fact made his face red, but she had been staring right back, like the way he had been looking at her. 'what am I thinking!? She doesn't like me! Stupid thoughts. But maybe I can get her to like me.' he thought as he collected his books when the bell rang, Arie had been thinking the same thing, minus the getting him to like her part.  
  
After class Arie wasn't going to ask Tai for help, she thought he'd be mad at her for making him late. But he caught up with her at the stairs, with 2 other guys. One she recognized as Matt ishida, she caught that much from the teacher, and then some red haired kid. "Arie, I want you to meet two of my friends, they can help you out with your classes, they have some with you." She nodded noticing Tai's hand on her shoulder, 'Should I move? No, his smile is beautiful... and so are his eyes... I love his hair..' Tai smiled and pointed to his friends in turn, "This is Matt, you met him already I think and this is Izzy, if you need help with computers or other electronics he's your man. He can even program VCR'S, he's a genius I tell ya." Izzy smiled but looked embarresed, "Matt shook Arie's hand with both of his, a warm smile on his face, "Nice to meet you." Tai shot him a look that said 'I hate you'. Matt just smiled in a sexy way, in Arie's direction. Izzy said, "yeah, glad to make your aquaintance. We should get to class, we only have 2 minutes to get to class." Tai smiled, "Alright then. Well Arie, you've got uhh. geometry with Matt right now. After this he'll tell you where to go." He walked in one direction, Izzy in th other, and Matt down the stairs. Arie quickly followed 'Was I just being flirted with/fought over? Man I think my Orange Juice had something in it this morning. Because I KNOW that didn't just happen,' They made it into class right when the bell rang. Arie wished she could shrink so no one could see her. She was glad when the teacher assigned her a seat in the back and didn't introduce her.  
  
We skip to afterschool!! Because school is boring!  
  
1 Arie had just gotten out of her last class, Gym. They had played soccer, she had been on Matt's team, Tai's team had won. 14 to 15. (I used to play soccer, I loved it) For some reason Matt had directed her 'maually' whenever possible. She still wondered about that. But Anyway! She was walking out of the schoolyard, bag slung over one shoulder and lost in day-dreamland. She practically had a heart attack when someone tapped her on the shoulder, it was Tai. (yes I make him obssessed, because I am. ::puts on a t-shirt with Tai on it::) She smiled but noticed he had something in his hand, "You dropped these in the gym on the way out."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
OKAY! Finally I finished typing this up! I have the rest of like maybe 2 more chapters but I refuse to post them unless I get at least 3 reviews. Yes my lucky number! Well ANYWAYZ! How did you like it!?!? Too boring too mushy??!? Yeah I know I only have a few classes in here, my dad pointed that out!!!! Well major headache and I don't feel well (as usual) so this is all you get for a LONG time, because I don't think you guyz like my pitiful stories. I feel hurt. ::cries:: Well anyway! If you wanna find out what Tai found review people!!! I beg you! I would be on my knees but I don't feel well. So PLEASE! Review for this!! I would love you if you did. Oh and as I said before this is dedicated to my friend Shini who I guess is my muse.. I don't know. I think I have a fever.Well Ja!!  
  
-silver youko  
  
-kaiser youko  
  
-ed  
  
-toni  
  
-crackhead  
  
-lacey 


	2. Chapter Two!!

1 Disclaimer: See chapter one!  
  
1.1 Claimer: I own Arie/ Aiyaki Starr Jadarimon (whatever level Veemon is on) /Jefarimon (the next level)  
  
Well anyway nothings happened. R/R please!! I need the moral support! And I need an ego boost too!!! ::on hands and knees begging:: oh and I'm feeling better now. ^-^. This is still all because of Shini, she said it wasn't a piece of crap like I said it was, but it maybe, you read and decide. Well I think I talked enough ::walks off writing on a clipboard for her many other stories in the making:: Oh yeah I gave up on the 3 reviews kick, I'm just posting all of the chapters, hoping someone will read them. ::goes back to writing her other many stories as she walks off again::  
  
'thoughts' "spoken" [telepathic]  
  
2  
  
3 ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter Two  
  
Arie had just gotten out of her last class, Gym. They had played soccer, she had been on Matt's team, and Tai's team had won. 14 to 15. (I used to play soccer and I loved it). For some reason Matt had directed her 'manually' whenever possible. She still wondered about that. But anyway! She was walking out of the schoolyard; bag slung over one shoulder and lost in dreamland. She practically had a heart attack when someone tapped her on the shoulder, it was Tai. (Yes I make him obsessed, because I am ::puts on a t-shirt with Tai on it::) She smiled but noticed he had something in his hand, "You dropped these in the gym on the way out." She blinked and looked at the papers, they had sketches of a creature that looked like a mix between Garumon, Gazimon, and that wolf thing on Monster Rancher (forget what it's called). And they were hers; they all had her signature in the corner. "Uh,.. thanx." She took the papers back and was about to walk off when Tai asked, "Where'd you get an idea for those pictures?" 'They looked so much like Digimon.' 'Oh great Arie! Now you've got people asking questions because you're so dumb! Well play it cool.' "Uhmm.daydreams." Tai looked and sounded slightly disappointed as he responded, "Oh." "Why do you ask?" Tai thought a minute, 'You could just shrug and say 'well I used to fight stuff like that in the Digital World.' He smiled, "Just wondering." Arie looked slightly disappointed, 'Darn, I thought this was the Tai, Mimi told me about. I could've found out earlier but NO I had to get distracted. You wouldn't think that would be that popular.' She thought kind of seriously, 'But I gotta find that Tai, like I'm supposed too.' Just to make sure that he wasn't the right Tai, she asked casually, "have you ever heard of the Digital World?" 'Yeah giving myself away but no one except the Digidestined know about it, well and some other their parents, so no worries kid.'  
  
All the while they're talking, they were walking towards Arie's apartment.  
  
Tai looked at her wide eyed, 'Only the digidestined should know about that!.' But he played it cool, "Yeah, sure." Arie smiled some looking at him from the corner of her eye, "Have you ever *been* there?", she asked curiously. Tai looked at her stopping, "How do you know about the Digital World?" She turned around on him smiling, her whole personality seeming to change, "Tai, answer my question and I'll answer yours." He replied hesitively, "Yes, I have been to the Digital World." Arie smiled broadly, "Yes! You know Mimi, pink hair with stars right?" Tai blinked at grinning girl facing him, "Yeah, and how do you about it?" Arie blinked, "Oh yeah, sorry.", she said going back to the quiet insanity which was her personality, she took out two digivice looking things from her bag. "Well since I moved here AND I'm a digidestined, Gennai told Mimi to tell me to give this to you." She handed him the dark blue one. Tai looked kind of confused, "D-d-digidestened? D-d-d-digivices?" 'And I thought life was normal again.' Arie waved a hand in front of his face, "Tai? You okay?" He kind of zoned out eyes going kinda blank, too much for our big haired bishies mind. Arie tapped his face with her hand softly, "Tai? Hey, snap out of it."  
  
Mat was walking in that direction, on his way home, when he saw Arie 'hitting' Tai in the face, 'Wonder what he did.'  
  
Arie looked at the still zoned out Tai attempting to thing of a way to snap him back, 'Now how do I get him back? Hmm. slap him, yell, step on foot, kiss..BAD! B-A-D Arie! We will not kiss the fine guy in front of me! He probably doesn't like you, anyway!', she said mentally scolding herself, 'So what do I do then? Kiss.', came bother sides of the argument in her mind.  
  
Matt had since walked out of the area, by then  
  
Tai in his cute, big haired mind was trying to figure out WHY, he was needed. He was useless and old (in your mind! All in your mind!) and with *NO* digimon (now that. is real) 'I'm dreaming because there is no way all this can happen in one day. Any minute I'm gonna hear my alarm and I'm gonna-' , his thought were stopped when he felt a pressure against his lips, 'What the..' His eyes came back to focus on the closed lids of Arie's. She pulled back to see how her attempt went. Tai's face was a deep crimson, but his eyes were focused. She smiled at him, he fell over. "Man, this isn't my day.", she muttered as she kneeled beside Tai who had swirlies as eyes. 'She k-k-kissed me. this is my day! I love life, I love me, I love the world, I love Japan!', he thought in a slight daze.  
  
After a few minutes of being mentally unaware, Tai came back and sat up. Arie was still kneeling beside him, "Oh, good! You woke up!", she said with a relieved sigh. Before she turned the subject back to the DigiWorld, Tai asked, "You kissed me, why?" Arei's face turned a deep crimson, 'You'd think after that reaction he wouldn't remember.' "Uhmm. to snap you outta that dazed thing you had goin?" Tai nodded, standing back up and getting his books, "So, what about the digiworld, who else is going, and how am *I* supposed to help?" He asked as he gave her a hand up. "Well there is *ANOTHER* new evil, you see and we need some people with past experience to help us out. Your friend Matt is supposed to get his back also, that's as far as I know. And you and Agumon are supposed to get back together to help us kick butt!", she said with a smile. Tai grinned, 'Thank Goodness normal life is gone! Welcome back FUN!' "Well we should get to the middle school the." He started walking away from the apartments, "Why?", Arie asked somewhat confused as she followed. He looked at her, "My sister and the other new digidestined will be there. But wait!", he stopped suddenly and got another confused look from Arie, "Do you have Matt's digivice? He lives right over there.", he said pointing in the direction Arie had originally been walking, "Uhmmm. I don't think so.", she dug in her bag until she found a lightish dark green digivice with a sticker that read: Mattz digivice! ^.^  
  
"Yay! I found it I'm so good! I-- Ah!" Her victory dance and praise was cut short as Tai grabbed her free hand and ran towards Matt's apartment. She kept pace pretty easy but her heart was pounding as he held her hand *tight*.  
  
When they got up to Matt's flat they were bot a 'tad' winded. Tai rang the doorbell like someone was after him. When Matt answered the door he thought he knew exactly who it was, "What do you want T- Hi Arie.", he went from about to kill to charming. Tai walked in, "Come in, come in." Matt said to her sweetly. Arie suddenly felt like Gretel (Hansel and Gretel, luv that story). Matt sat on the couch, Tai in a lounger, and Arie stood up shifting nervously. "So what brings you here?", Matt asked curiously. Tai's face broke into a bright grin, "Well Arie has some stuff to tell and give you." Matt looked slightly skeptical at the girl fidgeting by the wall. She nods and let's out a sigh, "Yeah. Well first of all you're Matt, -" Yeah." Tai shook his head, "I don't think she was finished." "Oh." "Well you're Matt, the former keeper of the crest of friendship, right?" Matt blinked and looked at the grinning boy in the lounger, "How does she know about that?" "She's a new digidestined." "Oh. Yeah that's me." Arie nodded as she walked towards him and gave him the green digivice, "That's your new digivice. You and Tai are needed to help us new kids kick butt. You will be reunited with Gabumon and you can wreck havoc on the baddies." She let out a deep breath after saying all of that. Matt didn't get that blank look, she thanked God for that, he just sat there looking from her, who was in front of him, to the digivice in his hand. "So, I'm a digidestined again? Me and Tai are the only older kids to be called outta retirement?" Arie nodded, "Yep. And I think I covered everything." Tai stood up, "Well we better get to the middle school before Kari and T.K. and them head to the digiworld. I think we should stood up, right in front of Arie, close proximity, "Yeah!" Arie took a step back, finding herself a lot shorted than Matt, or she got nervous standing that close to him. (whole incident 45-60min)  
  
They arrive in the computer lab at the middle school! (And I arrive in dreamland)  
  
Everyone turns to see Tai, Matt, and some girl standing in the doorway breathing kinda heavy. Kari and T.K. look at their brothers, "Hi guys something wrong?" Gatomon and Hawkmon look at Arie suspiciously, she had caught her breath by now and just looked at the cute digimon innocently. "No, nothings wrong. But we've got great news!", Tai said happily once he caught his breath. The two guys walked in and collapsed into computer chairs, Arie walked in closed the door and there silently. Davis looked at Tai curious, "What's the good news? You're getting your own apartment?" "No." "You and Sora are together?" Tai gave a sweat-drop look, "No." "You're graduating early?" "Heck no." "Then what!?" Tai grinned, "I'm a digidestined again! Oh and so's Matt." All except Matt and Arie got questions marks on their heads, but all get sweat-drop marks. Cody asks (in his unusually deep voice), "You're a digidestined again? How do you know? How can that be?" Arie attempted to hide in a corner so not to get any attention but Tai so kindly brought it upon her anyway, "My friend Arie over there informed me and Matt. Oh and she's a new digidestined too." All the younger people and their digimon turned to look at Arie, who thought she'd have a heart attack. Gatomon looked at her, "She's a digidestined? Where's her digimon then?", she asked looking around. Arie shifted a little, "Uhhh. Jefarimon had to stay at home. I didn't wanna bring him on my first day." Armadillomon looked confused as he stared up at Arie, "Jefarimon??" The others also looked confused. "Uhmm. yeah. He's my digimon." Gatomon still watched her suspiciously, "Why didn't you want to bring him here?" Arie looked at the little white cat digimon, "He's still sick from the airplane trip here, well at least he was this morning. And he's a tad. hyper." Gatomon still didn't look convinced, "Well, Arie, right? Well if you could go get him so we could head to the Digi World. We have a lot of stuff to do today.", Kari said before gatomon said anything else. Arie stood stone still, "To the D-d-digiworld?", she remembered the last time she had been there, when she had lived in America.  
  
Jefarimon had been fighting Kuwagumon, ha had almost gotten killed/put in digiegg form again (which ever!) and Arie had worried over him despite the injuries she had gotten. They had barely made it out, another digimon had intervened and saved their butts by a matter of seconds. It had disappeared before either her or Jefarimon could thank it for the help.  
  
Kari looked a bit concerned, Yolei asked, "Are you okay?" Arie shook it off, "Yeah,fine. I'll go get Jefarimon, now." Tai looked at the super nervous girl who was getting the third degree, "Uhhh.. I'll go with you.", he said quickly, walking out the door after her, before Matt could. (he didn't wanna go!)  
  
Arie was halfway down the hall when Tai got caught up, "You didn't have to come you know.", she said quietly. Tai smiled at her, "Don't worry, I wanted to come." Arie's face turned red at the comment.  
  
They walked up to Arie's apartment door, "Uhh... you can come in.. you can sit on the couch." , she said nervously as they walked in, Tai just nodded as he looked around. 'For someone that just moved here, this apartment is pretty well set up.. She lives pretty close to me, Matt, and Sora.'  
  
Arie had walked into her already slightly messy room and looked at the dark blue, silver and goldish colored pile of fur on her bed. She walked up to it and said to it, gently poking it, "Wakey, wakey Lil' J." After a little coaxing a golden eye appeared from the pile of fur (not POPPED out! It opened! I'm not gonna kill my digimon darnit!!!), "Hn." Arie smiled as the digimon stretched out, "We've made some new. allies." The digimon stretched out some more, he had a long bushy tail that was silver with dark blue blazey stripes and golden specks, he stood on all fours (at the time), his face was small like a mix between a fox and wolf. He had medium golden eyes with 4 dark blue blazey stripes across his face, his whole body was covered in them.  
  
"Whadaya mean allies? I'm sleepy.", he said stretching his paws above his head and yawning. Arie scratched him on the head between his ears, "Allies.. other digidestined. And I found the Tai and Matt, Mimi told us about." He nodded as he crouched enjoying the scratch, "And we've gotta go to the digiworld. So you an me gotta get to the junior high school to meet up with them, to make them believe I'm not lying." His deep golden eyes opened, "Does that mean I've gotta go in your bad?" Arie nodded, "Yeah.", she stopped scratching his head and dropped her bag by him. "Okay then.", he hopped in and made himself comfortable. "Ready.", he said with a yawn. Arie closed the bag and walked out to the living room where Tai was looking at some pictures on the wall, "Uhh.. ready to go?", Tai looked up, "Yeah." They hurried back to the middle school.  
  
When they walked back into the computer room Tai and Arie were laughing happily, as if old buds. Ken cleared his throat, the laughter stopped then, "Okay, so where is this Jefarimon?", he said slightly annoyed, Wormmon elbowed him in the leg. Arie murmured an apology for taking so long (that is only me when I don't know anybody! If you want an apology you can kiss my- ::smacked by her friend:: oh yeah no cussing darn G rating... that I intend to keep!!) as she set the bag on the ground opening it. She saw a sleeping bundle of fur, she let out an annoyed sigh, "Lil' J. Wake up. Some people and digimon wanna meet you." She waited for a moment and watched her buddy shift and look at her evilly and muttered, "They can shove a stick up their-" (that's the spirit J!!!) "J!" He got out of the bad and stretched very cat like, "Fine, I'm up. What's so important I can't take a-" He caught sight of Gatomon, he was immediately fascinated. J stood on 2 feet, obviously not normally on 4's, "Hello Madame. Let me introduce myself, I am Jadarimon. And what heavenly name would you be blessed with?" Arie sighed, he smiled, Gatomon Blushes, Veemon got mad, and everyone else sweat- dropped. "Gatomon." He smiled at her, "Beautiful name for a beautiful digimon." Gatomon's white fur was temporarily a red at the uncommon compliment. Veemon was very distant from everyone ranting on and on, in his mind, about the new digimon ruining his chances with the lovely feline.  
  
Yolei looked at the new digimon that had slipped away from Gatomon and back near the door, where Arie was standing. "Aww! He's so adorable!" J just smiled letting his medium sized white canines show. Arie looked at him and sighed shaking her head, "Don't be fooled. He's evil.". she murmured. Kari giggled some at the comment, the others looked kind of serious, while yolei got all happy over J's cuteness. Davis who was getting really annoyed with the waiting going on and said exitedly, "To the digiworld we go!" All the digidestined did the 'get to the digiworld thing', including music (from where I don't know).  
  
Tai looked kind of surprised, "It worked!" Before he could find something else to yell and be happy about he was tackled by a very happy Agumon, and Matt a very happy Gabumon. "Tai!", yelled the happy orange mini dinosaur. "Agumon!", yelled Tai. They hugged, about the same happened with Matt and Gabumon. (so touching! ::cries::)  
  
Arie smiled at the cute scenes going on. Cody smiled some and said, "Well I guess you were telling the truth. But you said something about a new evil, what is that about?" Arie turned to the shorter boy, "You'll find out soon enough." Jadarimon stood at her side looking around, "How come we've never been around here?" Arie shrugged, "Maybe cuz we're never here long enough to see much. We're always fighting, remember?" J nodded as he sat down on his haunches looking up at the sky.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Okay! I finished typing up chapter two! And I lied I only have 2 chapters ^- ^'' My bad! Well I'm working on chapter three.. This chapter was dumb as crud huh? I think I'm gonna cry!! Well anyway I'll prolly have the next chapter up next week. I still have to work on my other 'stories' to post because I only have this one and that other retarded one! Well anyway R/R please!! I have no idea what's happening next.. maybe a fight digimon/digimon or people/people. Maybe I'll have a couple or two getting together!? I don't know!? If you review gimme a hint on where this should go.. or it may just go farther down hill than it already is! Okay I'm done ranting! And thank you for your concerns on my sickness the other day. Oh and this chapter is also dedicated to my friend Shini! She needs to come and review! Hint hint wink wink nudge nudge!! You know the deal!!  
  
-silver youko  
  
-kaiser youko  
  
-ed  
  
-toni  
  
-crackhead  
  
-lacey  
  
whoa there's A LOT of spelling errors in here. according to spellcheck.. BYE! ::runs off writing her stories like a maniac:: 


	3. Chapter Three!! Oh My Gosh! o.o!!!!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Claimer: I own everything that's not in the show. Yep that's really about it.  
  
I don't think I have any reviews.. I dunno.. my internet be broke... so I'll put it up as soon as a repair person comes... not as if anyone will actually READ it and REVIEW it but that's okay. It's all for my.. one of my best friends Shini. Anyway Here's my half hearted begging since it doesn't seem to be working ::starts begging like a guy on the street:: PLEASE REVIEW! Gimme a quarter!! Please!! Okay here's Chapter Three! Peace my homies, since it's only my best friends reading this.. ::walks off writing in her many notebooks and clipboard for her stories::  
  
`thoughts' "spoken" [telepathic]  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter Three!!  
  
Arie smiled at the cute scenes going on. Cody smiled some and said, "Well I guess you were telling the truth. But you said something about a new evil, what is that about?" Arie turned to the shorter boy, "You'll find out soon enough." Jadarimon stood at her side looking around, "How come we've never been around here?" Arie shrugged, "Maybe cuz we're never here long enough to see that much. We're always fighting bad digimon, remember?" J nodded as he sat down on his haunches staring at the sky. Arie sat down stretching her legs as she stared up at the sky with unfocused eyes.  
  
Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon had calmed down and were back to `calm' terms and stuff. The guys looked down at themselves and saw they both had new outfits. Tai was wearing black jeans and white shirt with a blue striped over-shirt. Matt was wearing blue jeans and a frayed sleeve t-shirt, which was white. "Whoa, cool clothes.", Agumon said, "Yeah cool threads guys.", said Gabumon. "Uhh... thanx.", said both the guys slightly confused. "Oh, you guys gotta meet Arie.", Tai said all excited. "Yeah, Tai's new gir-", Tai quickly covered Matt's mouth with his hand, a dark blush on his face, "Shut up, Matt!" He just laughed behind Tai's hand with a muffled, "Fine." Tai looked at him angrily for half a second then turned to the confused digimon, "Anyway! You guys have to meet Arie, she's a new digidestined and she's new in my school." Agumon nodded, "Okay." Gabumon did the same. The 4 walked over to where J and Arie were sitting staring at the sky. "-cough- Arie?", Tai said trying  
to get her attention. She turned and looked at him unfocused then blinked, "Huh?", she said looking up at Tai. "Oh, umm... We wanted you to meet our digimon. Agumon and Gabumon." Arie turned her attention to the two digimon beside Tai and Matt, who'd gone unnoticed (Matt that is). Arie attached herself to Gabumon, "Oh! He's soo cute!" Gabumon sweat-dropped. Then she hugged Agumon, "He's cute too!" They all shook their heads at this, except Agumon who was loving the attention. "Hey! I'm your digimon, and I don't get that much luv!", came an annoyed J. Arie let go of Agumon and hugged J, "Aww I'm sorry." `Wish I could get a hug.......... and another kiss, That had been a major surprise.' Tai thought. "Alright, I guess you're forgiven." Arie smiled then looked at Gabumon then back to J, "Hey, you guys have stripes sort of alike." The two digimon looked at themselves then at each other, "Yes, I think you're right.", said the smart Gabumon. Tai who was coming out of his thoughts  
looked at Arie instead of her digimon and caught something, "you're clothes changed too." Arie looked down at herself, "Yeah, I guess they did. Never really noticed afore." Arie was wearing black jersey sweat pants, slightly baggy but not sagging though, with a black tank top with a number 1 with flames around it.  
  
Kari and friends came up to the older kids "Hey, we should get to working." Arie stood up, "What do you guys do, anyway?" T.K. blinked, "Don't you help out the digimon towns, volunteering and stuff?" Arie shook her head, as did her digimon, "Nope. Never had the time. It's re-" Arie stopped as a huge smile came across her face as she looked past T.K even though it looked like she was looking at him. "Ar! Sup?!", came an unknown voice from the trees behind them. Everyone turned to see who the voice belonged to but saw no one, "Zar! Zup my homie!" Arie yelled back, as if she knew where the person was. Then a girl jumped from the trees and walked to them with a digimon a lot like J but more fox like and yellow and goldish brown instead of blue, silver, and goldish colors. Arie and J ran up and hugged their counterparts. "Zari!" "Arie!" "J!" "G!" The other girl was wearing straight light blue jeans, black halter top and light gray, small, over-shirt and black t-shoes. After their  
greetings were done Arie dragged the girl over to the group, "This is my sister Zari. She still lives in the U.S. with my mom." Zari smiled at the new people, `Oooo blondey kinda cute. Wonder if she'll introduce meh....' "And uhh.. I don't know many names except Tai, Matt, and Kari. And that's it." The other's blinked seeing the likeness in the two, except Zari had weave, was taller and had a stronger build. "Uhh... are you two twins? Or just sisters that look a like?" Tai asked, since he knew no one else would. "We're twins. Not identical though......but I guess that's obvious." Zari said with a smile. `Oo puffy hair boy is cute too... he's Tai if Arie isn't lying. And the dark haired kid's kinda cute too.' [Oh! Mine!!!] [Who's yours!?] [Puffy hair boy.. I mean Tai.] [Liar] [SO] [Fine] [Good]  
  
T.K. who is just realizing he didn't introduce himself said, "Oh, excuse us for not introducing ourselves. I'm Takeru Takashi, but you can call me T.K." The girls smiled, "Nice to meet you T.K." they said together. "Davis.", Davis (obviously!) said as he shook the girls' hands. "I am Hida Cody." Both girl's blinked, Arie asked, "Your first name's Hida?" Everyone except Zari and the two's digimon looked at her funny. "No, Hida is my last name. Cody is my first name." Arie turned red in embarrassment, "Oh... my mistake. Sorry about that Cody." `How could I mess up like that!? And in front of Tai and Matt too. I probably look like a total idiot! Good job Arie.' She thought angrily. "I am Ken Ichijouji." Both girls got starry eyed, "You're that genius everybody's talkin about!", Zari said. "And he plays soccer!" "Can I get your autograph, please?" Ken sighed a smirk across his face, `Even in America I'm known! At least I've got cute fans, and not just adults and gold-diggers.'  
(yeah! Poor ken!) "Sure.", he signed a sheet of paper Zari pulled out of her pocket. "Thanx, Ken." She said with a smile. An irritated cough came from behind Ken. "*Anyway!* I'm Yolei Inoue." She glared at the three of them and gave Zari and Arie a look that said, "He's mine! No touching!" Both girls backed off, Arie smiled nervously, "Uhm.... Nice to meet you Yolei."  
  
Matt, who was now interested in Zari since Arie was obviously Tai's game, asked "What's your digimon? It looks like Arie's but more fox like." "My name's J you stupid- ow!! blonde! I'm not a f- ow! possession." J got kicked twice by Arie and Zari so he wouldn't get really hurt. Matt looked at J, "Oh, sorry. That digimon looks like J.", he corrected himself. The digimon piped up, "I'm Gamarimon! But call me G."  
  
Arie muttered, "G-string" and started laughing her butt off. G bit her, "Don't call me that, I told you!" "Ow! You little bad a- OW! J get them!!" she had been kicked by Zari. "Sorry but I'm on break." Arie sniffled really fake-ly, "Everyone's against poor Arie." Zari grinned, "Yeah pretty much." "Uh! I hate you!" "I love you too kid." Arie shut up and just sat on the ground irritated, while everyone else just looked at them like they were insane (naw!).  
  
"-cough- Uhh.... We should get to work.", tai said nervously. Arie hopped up, "Yeah, why not... What are we going to do again?" Zari looked confused, "Uhh.. yeah.." T.K. who knew the `procedure' so he explained, "Well you'll get paired and we all head to a digimon tow/village and help fix it up, from the last attack that happened." Zari and Arie nodded, "But what about our digimonz?" Arie asked as she looked at J just sitting there. "They help, but they're normally in their champion levels so they can move heavier objects." Kari said helpfully. "Oh, alright." Arie said.  
  
Tai, who'd been exceptionally quiet, walked beside Arie as the group headed to a digimon town/village. Matt walked next to Zari, who was walking beside Arie. "Hey, Arie... uhh..." Arie turned to look at Tai from her daydreams, "Yeah?" `How the heck do I say this.... Well ask her to be your partner, then later go into the `other' stuff.' "Well you wanna be me an Agumon's partner, for cleaning up the digi-town?" `Had to add Agumon didn't you?! Stupid!' Arie smiled at him, `He asked me to help him! Yay!" "Sure." Tai smiled back, "Cool." Matt who was beside Zariasked causally, "Zari, you wanna be my partner?" She gave him a side glance, "Sure, why not." "K."  
  
When they get to the digi-village, they were astonished at the destruction that had to have gone through the town. Arie, who was walking behind Cody, said to him quietly, "That's not even half of what your new enemies can do." He turned to her, "How do you know?" Her dark eyes went from going over the devastated village to focusing on him, :I've been--- fighting then for awhile." Cody nodded not catching the hesitation in her voice, "Oh."  
  
The group split into different parts of the town/city/village/ I don't give a [1]c|@/\/\n (I was bored... it's 10:18pm on the evilest of all days... v-day -gacks-... and I'm writing a story that I haven't added to since december.. as in the written part not updated.. and it's boring x.x''.. that's why I haven't updated. Typing takes to long and I like to write not type.. unless I'm chatting.)  
  
"Yeah get yo digivolve on J. Digi-armor energize!" Jadarimon digivolves to Jefarimon, a big fox/wolf like creature on four legs with the same coloring as before, silver bands on leather around his right paw and a leather collar with silver spikes. (-slaps self for copying- and for the confused people he's on FOUR legs, not two...) Arie ran up to him and hugged him around the neck, "Aww so cute!" (And I actually go for the cute factor... and I hate cute things.. -is insane remember that-)  
  
Tai looked confused, "What do I do to make Agumon digivolve I don't have a crest..." Arie looked at him as she thought, "Just do it how you originally did, until you get a new one." He nodded, Agumon got digivolved to Greymon. "Hey, long time no see buddy!" "Yeah."  
  
Arie looked around her at the buildings, "Well.... Wood, paint, nails.... Or glue.. uhh.." Jefarimon had laid on the ground waiting for instructions and Tai looked at Arie confused again, "You're not talking to me are you?" She didn't reply, just kept thinking. Jefarimon responded for her in a deep low voice, "She's thinking, it happens a lot." He yawned, Graymon sat down, and Tai leaned against the building.  
  
"Okay!" Everyone jumped. "Alright, J, dinosaur with the helmet.. never caught a name. You guys should go get some more wood, we only have enough for about a third of this building." She said pointing to the larger of the two buildings, which Tai happened to be leaning on. "Alright then!" J said getting up. "My name's Graymon, for you to know from now on." Arie nodded, "Oh, okay the. Sorry about the Graymon." "S'alright" The two digimon headed toward the woods nearby. The other half of the four part group began to get the wood they had ready to be used.  
  
Matt and Zari went around the same way, except Gamerimon changed into, Maremon, a golden fox on two legs, that stood around 6 feet tall. Matt had directed the digimon and got the idea straight away.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
okay. Here is the chapter. I've been had it wrote since like afore christmas, but I never typed it up. I have maybe another chapter and a half's worth wrote already, from afore christmas... I'll type it up sooner or later... well it's 10:45pm on the worst day a my life- valentine's day- and I'm tired so I don't know if it was long or not.. and the first part is like from a LONG time ago.. I don't know when though. I hope you like it an everything. Peace my reviewing people!  
  
-Silver Sphinx  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:c|@/\\/\\n 


	4. A Chapter FOUR! Oh my goodness!!!!

Sorry to the people... person that's reading this. I've got a few chapters done and had them done, I just don't update cuz people are unappreciative ;-; . But anyway. Here's another installment to this stupid fic. And in the end people die.. if I remember to write the rest of it. Yep I feel like killing people so at the end of this fic people are dying!! This is the only time I am stating that so okay.. Anyway can you guess who is gonna die? .... To the moronic fic. I don't believe he used my mug!!!! !!!!!  
  
"spoken or thought depends on text" `might be thoughts' [telepathic] (my nonsense)  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Ow! owee owee owee owee owee owee owee owee owee!" Arie hopped around holding her left hand. Tai looked up at her quickly, "What happened?" Arie kept hopping around, her eyes scrunched up, "Splinter - hammer.... OW!" Tai walked up to her and made her sit still as he inspected her hand. "Well, the splinter isn't that far in and all you have to do is put your hand in cold water after that. Okay?" Arie looked up at him like a little kid would've, "But it hurts! A lot!" Tai nodded as he took her hand not looking up from it, "Yeah, I know." He got the splinter out with plenty of flinching from Arie, "Okay there. All gone. Your hand still hurt?" Arie looked at him, back to her hand, "Yeah, NO.... I mean no. My hand feels better. Thanx, Tai." She said, a smile lighting Tai's face. "That's good." He let go of her hand before giving her one more warning, "Watch where you put your hands." Arie nodded, as she went back up to nailing the walls.  
  
The two digimon came back, "Hey, Ar! We got that wood you wanted! But half of it's burnt cuz a Smokey here." Arie turned her head, "Be nice J. At least he isn't complaining about having to work with you that whole time." The giant wolf/fox's eyes got dark as she said that. "Hmph." Is all he said as he dumped the wood of his back. "Oo (like the u in rude)! You big baby! Get over here! I need a lift." Arie said to him in an `I'm sorry tone' and gave an excuse fore him to come to her. He ignored her. "Stupid over sensitive digimon." She muttered angrily but she was lifted effortlessly off the ground, "What the.." she looked down and saw Tai, and she was on his shoulders. "Thanx for the lift Tai." She said holding back a blush and gave a smile hammering in the top nails. "No problem." When she was done he set her on the ground gently. "Well one walls done." Tai looked at his building which had all the outside walls done, just not the roof. `Should I ask her now? No, digimon talk  
to much, and if she says no, everyone'll know before sun down.' Tai turned to the digimon, "Hey guys!" "Yeah?" they said in unison. "Could you two go get some more nails and some paint? We're gonna need `em in a minute." They nodded, "Sure Tai." Graymon said.  
  
The two walked off in two different directions, Greymon to T.K. and Kari for nails, and J to Zari and Matt for paint.  
  
Arie looked at him curiously, "Why'd you ask them to go get stuff? We won't need it for awhile." Tai gulped, "Well I wanna ask you something, and if I didn't get a positive answer, I didn't want anyone else to know. You know?" Arie nodded, "Yeah I dig. But what's the question?" Tai rolled his eyes to stare at the sky, `Okay Tai. Here it is. Ask. Not as if it *has* to be long term..' He looked back at Arie who was actually waiting patiently, "Well... Iwaswonderingifyou'dgooutwithme." Arie blinked then smiled, "Sure! But I think you'd have to my dad first." Tai looked at her, "Is that a bad thing?" She shrugged, "He's not mean to me and Zar. He is in the military though." Tai nodded, `God, just had to be a military American!.. Well could be worse, ne?'  
  
~!~~!~!  
  
Yeah short chapter. I know. But I don't feel like typing. DOWNLOADS!! I must have my music ;-;! Okay I'm calm .... As close to calm as _I_ get but I am still killing some people. I have to work on this stupid story... unless you don't want it to be finished -hint hint- but I don't care I please my fans! I need to type up some more stories now -cries- I wish I could get my friend to type these up!!! Stupid paper!! Why can't you be a computer!?!?! -tears- Anyway gimme feedback at [1]darksprite@hotmail.com I'll try and get the next chapter up soon Ja ne  
  
Silver sphinx  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:darksprite@hotmail.com 


End file.
